The Ice Climbers Go For An Adult Swim
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Popo and Nana decide to see what it's like to take part of an adult swim... so first off, the OC donut steel versions of Doc Brown and Marty McFly end up meeting with a pair of adorable ice climbing twins! And it spirals out of control from there...
1. Chapter 1

Popo and Nana were both watching some lame Cartoon Network shows on their icy television inside their igloo they had at the top of the snowy mountain they had climbed, the gassy Ice Climbers filling up their warm igloo with hot expelled gas from both ends, with Popo burping and Nana farting as the two Eskimos laughed off their burps and farts. Why did the Ice Climbers do this, besides to warm themselves up and their igloo? Because it was kinky. Yeah, those two adorable grown up kids were pretty weird... come to think about it, just how old are they suppose to be, anyway...?

"Man! Adult Swim really knows how to bring the burp out of me!" Popo laughed as he patted his stomach with both of his hands.

"Uh huh! I could be stinky like this all day from these fart jokes!" Nana giggled as she was fanning the air while feeling how smelly she was.

Suddenly Space Ghost came crashing through the igloo in his Phantom Cruiser, with the Ice Climbers pooping their pants as they were stunned by Space Ghost's appearance, not expecting the ghost themed talk show superhero.

"Hey, do you two know where the skating rig is?" Space Ghost asked as he rubbed the back of his head, his yellow cape blowing from the cold wind.

There were several seconds of awkward silence as suddenly Brak came crashing down through the ceiling and landing on Space Ghost, leading to Popo and Nana peeing their pants as Brak got up, the cat like alien having danced on a crashing spaceship, with the UFO in question crashing into one of the giant glaciers nearby.

"Hey... are there any beans here?" Brak asked as he was smelling the rotten gas that Popo and Nana produced, with the Ice Climbers fainting after the two sudden encounters of the Hanna Barbera kind.

However, outside in the tundra, things were going rather weirder than usual, as a bootleg duo from a crappy show emerged out of a portal, having come here to find something meaningless.

"Hurry, Mort!" Rick exclaimed as he burped, holding a remote as he was getting impatient with his nephew. "We need to -BELCH- go to... to the snowy top!"

"Oh Doc, err, I mean, Uncle Grandpa, I mean, Rick, why?" Morty asked as he glanced at the bunch of bushes nearby to see Uncle Grandpa waving hello at him. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because I need my junk frozen so I can get an erection again!" Rick snapped as he activated the machine, with it sucking him and Morty in as they went through a different universe.

When the two odd humans that definitely weren't ripped out of Back To The Future and bastardized made contact with the snow, they were smashed into the mushy snowy ground by two wooden mallets, with a pair of young cute kids looking down on them, with it being a different colored pair of Ice Climbers.

"Hey sis, I think we hit them a bit too hard on the head," Popo said as he rubbed the back of his head, wearing a white parka.

Nana shrugged as she tilted her head to the side, wearing a red parka and being the leader. "Well sorry. I just thought they were those annoying seals."

"Seals?" Rick exclaimed as he pulled himself out, snatching the mallets and bonking the Ice Climbers on the head with them. "How could you -UPR- mistake us for fucking seals? Do we look like circus rejects?"

"Actually, Doc Rick, I genuinely think we do," Morty added meekly, only to be smacked in his crotch by Rick.

Popo and Nana glanced at each other as they then nodded their heads and froze Rick in ice, giving each other a high five as Morty was in shock, not knowing what to do in this situation as he began freezing his butt off. Popo then whispered something to Nana, who giggled as she nodded her head in agreement, with the two spinning around and smacking Morty into the air, with Popo proceeding to smack the frozen block containing Rick while Nana proceeded to fart on Morty's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Popo and Nana were both swimming in a pool full of the adults seen in Adult Swim, with the Ice Climbers sticking out due to them being the most childlike of the adults... if they could even count as adults since they were so out of place no one could actually identify them. Of course it didn't help that the eskimo duo were still wearing their puffed up parkas that was meant for climbing, not swimming.  
"Man, this pool is so mature!" Popo added as he then proceeded to pee in the pool, managing to get away with it since he drank water and that made your urine crystal clear.  
Nana nodded her head in agreement as she let out several fart bubbles. "Yeah! It really makes you enjoy the freedom of not being a kid!"  
"Boy I tell you h'what, those two do not look anything at all like grown ups," Hank Hill stated while grilling burgers and steaks using propane and propane accesories.  
"I hear ya. Something about 'em seems off," Bob Belcher stated as he was also grilling some burgers, rubbing the back of his head.


End file.
